The Redoubt of Mind
=Geography= The Redoubt of Mind is a small but rapidly-expanding nation and spans much of the Midwest Region of the former United States of America. Its capital Centaurus was formerly known as 'Lafayette, Indiana'. Terrain Having its heart at the former State of Indiana, The terrain of the Redoubt of Mind is largely flat, with few elevated areas. Easy access to the Great Lakes and damaged Interstate Highway System facilitates the trade of The Redoubt of Mind's natural resources. There are incipient plans to repair the Interstates Highway System, though it is estimated that this will cost at least $45,000,000. Alcoa continues to control the aluminum industry, but market leadership of the rubber industry has not yet been achieved by anyone. Climate The climate of The Redoubt of Mind is extremely unstable. Overly damp conditions threaten to wake The Keeper, and so the Emepror's palace must be controlled for temperature and humidity. =History= For Information of The Redoubt of Mind's Campaign History, visit Wars of The Redoubt of Mind United States of America For 232 years (1776-2008), the nation of The Redoubt of Mind did not exist. In its place existed the United States of America, a capitalist nation that spanned most of North America and controlled the entire world. However, on February 29, 2005, Earth changed. After becoming extremely drunk one night on Centauri Prime, Emperor Londo Mollari realized that his Keeper, implanted by the Drakh, was not reawakening and in fact had fallen into a coma. Realizing that the Drakh would learn of this eventually and severely punish him for it, Londo staged an elaborate death scene with one of his body doubles and Citizen G'kar and used secret Centauri technology to flee through time and space for the planet at the center of his pain. Earth. Fearing to draw notice from the Drakh, Londo took with him only a single Centauri light cruiser which had been removed from the fleet list long ago for purposes of black ops. Londo flew into a rage and laid waste to the nations of earth with mass drivers. Slowly the few survivors began to regroup and form new nations. Londo remained in orbit. It was not until three years after the date of his initial bombardment that Centauri scientists judged Earth safe enough to set foot on. With his fuel supply essentially gone, and discovering that fossil fuels would not power advanced Centauri technology, Londo found himself actually technologically behind some of the more advanced nation-states that had formed. Proscribing a masterful economic plan, Londo planned his conquest of the surrounding area. The light cruiser Centaurus made its landing in the city of Lafayette, Indiana - one of the few surviving areas from the great bombardment. Centauri soldiers quickly seized control of the local apparatus of government and have been, under Emperor Mollari's leadership, expanding ever since. The Early Wars Republic of Egypt. =Government and Politics= TBD. Foreign Relations See Main Article: Foreign Relations of The Redoubt of Mind The Redoubt of Mind is proud to be part of an international alliance known as the Atlantic Shadow Confederation. Emperor Mollari has recently been promoted to the position of Deputy Trade Officer within this alliance, and is currently coordinating many trades in the Aqua sphere. Military TBD. =Administrative Divisions= TBD. =Economy= Aluminum and Rubber. =Demographics= The Primary ethnic group in the Redoubt of Mind is Centauri; comprising 80% of the population. The following are some of the major cities of The Redoubt of Mind *Centaurus Population 8,700, The Capital of The Redoubt of Mind Education Education in The Redoubt of Mind is a strange mix. The surviving Centauri scientists know an amazing number of things, yet their knowledge has been rendered almost useless by the primitive level of technology found on the Earth of 2008. The human scientists of the Redoubt of Mind are actually more competent at developing useful things, although the Centauri know far more. The Literacy rate is about 25%. This is largely because most Centauri cannot read English. The major University in The Redoubt of Mind is Purdue University. Advanced research projects in many areas are being conducted there, although the University is currently suffering from a severe lack of funding due partly to the orbital bombardment, but also to the science funding culture in the precedent government, The United States of America. =Culture= Emperor Mollari must be kept supplied with copious quantities of alcohol, or else the world will end. The culture of The Redoubt of Mind reflects this. Holidays The Redoubt of Mind celebrates the following holidays: February 29 Bombardment Day, To commemerate the orbital bombardment of Earth March 15 Declaration Day, In celebration of the day when war was declared on Republic of Egypt. Every ground battle fought was a victory. Republic of Egypt was reduced to a pile of smoking rubble, and abandoned by its citizens. Awards http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=21425 http://i25.tinypic.com/qqy2wi.png http://i32.tinypic.com/35m328m.jpg Category:NationsCategory:Atlantic Shadow ConfederationCategory:Aqua teamCategory:Nations of North AmericaCategory:Member of Atlantic Shadow ConfederationCategory:Londo Mollari